Majespecter
"Majespecter" (マジェスペクター Majesupekutā) is an archetype of WIND Spellcaster-Type monsters debuting in Dimension of Chaos. The "Dracoslayer" archetype hints at a relation between this archetype and "Igknights". Both are full-Pendulum archetypes containing a "Dracoslayer" monster (which appears to be a merging of one of its archetype members with another mystic creature) and Field Spell Cards portraying the surging of those monsters, both "Dracoslayer" monster and Field Spell Card containing a word with "P", written as "P" with a Furigana, just like how "Pendulum" is written "P" with the Furigana "Pendyuramu". Etymology "Majespecter" appears to be a portmanteau of "Majestic" and "Specter". Playing style This archetype containts only Pendulum Monsters with no Pendulum Effect, whose monster effect makes it so that they cannot be targeted by or destroyed by an opponent's card effects. The Spells and Traps rely on tributing your monsters to limit the opponent's field presence, variably banishing their cards, destroying them, or shuffling them into the Deck, while the Tributed monsters can easily be Pendulum Summoned again. Most "Majespecter" monsters also can search for more "Majespecter" cards, helping regain advantage after tributing the monsters. Weaknesses Although the Deck can easily search most of their tools and have innate protection against card effects, Majespecters themselves have low stats, making them vulnerable towards opponents that can swarm with stronger monsters. As a Pendulum-oriented Deck, they suffer greatly if their scales are destroyed. The deck is heavily reliant on adding cards from the deck to the hand, as almost every "Majespecter" monster allows the player to search their deck upon being summoned. Using "Mistake" or "Thunder King Rai-Oh" will stop all effects that add cards from the deck to the hand outside of drawing them, thus rendering those effects useless. Additionally, the second effect of "Masked HERO Dark Law" will punish "Majespecter" decks by banishing a card from the hand each time they add a card from the deck (only once per turn however). In order to activate their spell and trap cards, a tribute is required first. Use of "Mask of Restrict" will forbid the tributing of any cards, and will consequently disable all of their spells and traps. Their Spell or Trap cards while formidable in keeping the opponent's Monster Zone in check, do nothing to their backrow, which severly limits their potential to recover if they face threats such as Poisonous Winds, Skill Drain, or Lose 1 Turn all of which can cripple the Deck entirely or other cards such as Covenant with the Valkyrie that can continously destroy their backrow and Pendulum Zone cards, thus limiting their ability to return to the field or harass the opponent, or even the more deadly Solemn Warning that can stop their Pendulum Summon on the spot and make the Majespecter user to incur in a major loss, if their summons are negated as they will be sent to the Graveyard instead (due to not being able to enter the field properly), leaving the Majespecter user with a hole in their defenses. Likewise monsters and decks that are immune to card effects and/or targeting are the Deck's ultimate weakness since it renders all of their engine downright useless. Such examples include Apoqliphort Towers, the Hazy Flame archetype and ironically, themselves are immune to their own engine making them their worst enemy, and to a lesser extent the Monarch archetype whose support cards can block their Pendulum Summon and protect themselves against targeting. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes